VEGETA ¡ERES TODO UN PRIMOOOOOR!
by Mikemasters Z
Summary: ¡FICS ANIVERSARIO!... ¿PERO QUE SUCEDIO CON EL CRUEL Y SANGUINARIO VEGETA? ¿QUE LE HICIERON? ¿PORQUE CAMBIO TANTO ?... ¿QUIEREN SABER POR QUE?... PUES... PASEN Y LEAN... ¡MI PRIMER FICS COMEDIA DE DRAGON BALL! (BAH, PROYECTO DE COMEDIA, MEJOR DICHO, JEJE) ES UN ONE-SHOT


**¡HOLA A TODOS MIS COMPAS DEL FFNET DE DRAGON BALL!**

**¡FICS ANIVERSARIO!**

**Soy yo otra vez, trayéndoles esta vez una comedia... o "proyecto" de comedia, mejor dicho. Con motivo de mi segundo aniversario, aquí en el sitio, les traigo este one-shot, dedicado a mi segundo saiyayin favorito: Vegeta**

**¡Ahhhh, pero tranquilos! Que no me olvide de mi otro fics, sino que decidí hacer una pequeña parada y subir una serie de one-shot, dedicados a mis tres series favoritas (Ninja Turtles, Dragon Ball y Sailor Moon) para celebrar mis dos años en este maravilloso sitio.**

**Ya sin más que decir... ¡Que empiece el show!**

**Renuncia: Los personajes de dragón ball, no me pertenecen (¿Por qué rayos no se me ocurrió a mí?) sino a su maravilloso autor, Toriyama. ¡Solo me pertenecen los personajes y hechos inventados por esta cabeza loca mía!**

**VEGETA... ¡ERES TODO UN PRIMOOOOOOR!**

**Era un sábado por la mañana más en la capital del oeste. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, los ciudadanos vivían el comienzo del fin de semana, con mucha alegría y regocijo. Algunos lo aprovechaban para recorrer la alborotada ciudad y otros solo para descansar del final de la semana laboral.**

**La paz de la ciudad, era tal, que nada podría entorpecerlo... bueno eso pensaban todos...**

**¡BLUMMMMMMMMMMM!- las personas que transitaban la avenida que los llevaba directo a Corporación Capsula, se vieron sacudidas por una terrible explosión... y unos "grititos"**

¡AHHHHHH, VEGETAAAAAA!- los Olsons, vecinos de Bulma, salen de su casa al oír la terrible explosión y los eufóricos gritos- ¡TE VOY A MATARRRRRR!- la pareja se miraban unos a otros, elevando los ojos hacia el cielo- ¡DESTROZASTE LA CASAAAA!

¡Otra vez los vecinos están peleando!- dice la mujer a su marido

Esos dos sí que parecen matrimonio, Rachel- el hombre mayor se limpiaba los lentes- ¡Esa Bulma y su voz chillona es muy molesta!- se queja

¡Y esas explosiones!...- niega con la cabeza- ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir molestando a los vecinos con esos experimentos?- protesta- ¡Así no se puede vivir!- se queja la señora y se dirige hacia lo que quedo de Corporación Capsula

¿A dónde vas cielo?- le pregunta a su esposa

¡Ah quejarme, Harold! ¿A dónde más?- se quita el delantal- ¡Esos Brief, me van a escuchar!- la mujer marcha a paso de soldado- Si no paran de hacer todos esos escándalos, ¡Sabrán quien es Rachel Olsons!- Su esposo solo se encoge de hombros y se mete para su casa

¡YA ESTOY HARTAAA, DE TI, MALDITO SIMIOOOO!

¡Y YO ESTOY HARTO DE TUS HISTERICOS GRITOS, MUJERRR!

¡AHHHH, YA CALLATE, PRINCIPE DEL TERCER MILENIOOOO!

¡Y TU TAMBIEN CIERRA LA BOCA, HEMBRA HUMANAAAA!

¡BRUTOOOO!

¡BRUJAAA!

¡AGGGGG, ERES EL SER MAS HORRIBLE E INHUMANO QUE CONOZCO!

¡Y TU LA MUJER MAS LATOSA E IRRITABLE QUE ME HE CRUZADO EN TODO EL UNIVERSOOOOO!- Al oírlo a Bulma se le incendian los ojos

¡AHHHHHHHHH, COMO TE ODIOOOOOO!- el bello rostro de Bulma, se enciende como si fueran llamas- ¡AUN ME PREGUNTO COMO TERMINE CON UN HOMBRE TAN LATOSO, SALVAJE, MALEDUCADO Y REPUGNANTE COMO TUUUU!

¡LO MISMO DIGO, BRUJA HORRIPILANTEEEEE!- el príncipe deja corporación capsula bastante enojado y Bulma entra a la cocina, pateando todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Su madre la observa de costado

¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII, LO ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- estalla en cólera- ¿Qué PUDE VER EN ESE ASQUEROSO TROGLODITAA? ¿Queee?- echa espuma por la boca de la rabia

¡Ohhhh, Bulma! - La rubia se tapa los oídos- ¡Hija, ya no grites!... mis oídos...

¡ES QUE YA NO LO SOPORTOOO, MAMA!- se toma la cara- ¡DESDE QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS LO UNICO QUE HACEMOS ES DISCUTIR TODO EL TIEMPO!- se queja- ¡No es amable conmigo, no pone atención en Trunks, es grosero y majadero!- su madre niega con la cabeza- ¡Es destructivo, inútil, pesado, gruñón, miserable, idiota, etc, etc.!- La mujer sigue enumerando todas las fallas de su marido, mientras que el príncipe, escucha todas las groserías que su esposa dice de él. Esto lo hace enojar mucho más

¡Maldita bruja!... ¿Cómo diablos termine en este mundo de porquería?- se queja- ¿Cómo pude quedarme al lado de esa mujer tan vulgar?- la señora Olson se va acercando muy enojada- ¡Yo debería estar destruyendo mundos en este momento, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!- patea el piso- ¡Debería irme al demonio ahora mismooo!

¡A usted lo quería ver!- Vegeta se da vuelta al oír una voz tan chillona- ¡Majadero, ordinario!

¿Quién demonios es usted?- la mujer de ruleros, mueve su boca de un lado a otro

¡Soy Rachel, su vecina!- Vegeta hace gestos y más cuando la molesta mujer le apunta con el dedo- ¡Y vengo a decirle que estoy harta de sus gritos y explosiones!- el moreno va a protestar

¡Y a mí que me imp...!

¡NO ME INTERRUMPAAA!- la señora muy irritada, corta al príncipe- ¡GROSERO!

¿QUEEEE?- Vegeta se enfada más- ¡MIRE SEÑORA!

¡QUE SE CALLE, MALEDUCADO!- la mandíbula de Vegeta llega al piso por tal atrevimiento- ¡ESCUCHEME!- lo amenaza y el saiyayin carga sus puños de energía- ¡QUIERO QUE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, TERMINE CON LOS ESCANDALOS Y LAS EXPLOSIONES! ¡ASI NO SE PUEDE VIVIR! ¡USTEDES NO SON LOS UNICOS QUE VIVEN EN ESTE BARRIO!- Vegeta esta por reventar- ¡SI NO DEJAN DE HACER ESCANDALO, LOS DENUNCIARE!

¡SEÑORAAAA!

¡NO ME GRITE, MAJADERO!- la mujer lo deja con las palabras en a boca. Esto fue lo peor que pudo pasar

¡CALLESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- el grito de Vegeta llega a los oídos de Bulma y ella sale de su casa

¡Ahhhhhhhh!- la señora se toma del pecho, por el susto- ¡Atrevido!

¡SILENCIO, HEMBRA HUMANA!- la mujer pega un salto hacia atrás- ¡NINGUNA HEMBRA HUMANA ME DIRA LO QUE DEBO HACER! ¡YO SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAYIN! ¡Y NO ACEPTO ORDENES DE NADIE!- Rachel se cubre los oídos y Bulma lo mira muy molesta- ¡ESTA ES MI CASA Y YO HAGO TODO EL ESCANDALO QUE QUIERAAAA!

¡Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Bulma gruñe entre dientes

¡Y SI NO SE LARGA DE AQUÍ, VIEJA MOLESTAAA!- la señora emprende la retirada- ¡LA MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEE!- la cara de Vegeta, hierve

¡AHHHHHHH!- la mujer corre a los gritos y desde la puerta, dice:

¡LOS DENUNCIARE ANTE LAS AUTORIDADES!- y se va

¡AHHHHHHHHH!- Vegeta se contiene las ganas de matar

¡VEGETAAAAAA!- Bulma vuelve a la carga- ¿Cómo pudiste decirle esoooo?- su esposo se aproxima

¡ESA VIEJA LOCA FUE LA QUE EMPEZO!- se enfada- ¡A MI NADIE ME DICE LO QUE DEBO HACER!

¡PERO ES MI VECINA! ¡DESDE QUE YO ERA PEQUEÑA, ELLA ES MI VECINAAA!- la mujer hecha vapor- ¡Y LA ACABAS DE AMENAZARRRRRR!- aprieta los puños

¿Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA?- eso último fue lo que derramo el vaso

¿Y tú te llamas príncipe?- Bulma lo mira a los ojos

¡SIIIIII!- se enfrentan

¡PUES ERES EL PRINCIPE MAS MALEDUCADO Y ORDINARIO QUE VI EN MI VIDA! ¡DAS ASCOOOO! ¡NO ERES EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAYIN SINO EL PRINCIPE DE LOS VULGARESSS!- esas palabras de alguna manera, hirieron el orgullo de Vegeta

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- explota- ¡REPITELO, MUJER!

¡HE DICHOOO!- con esto último, Bulma da por terminada la discusión y deja a Vegeta con las palabras en la boca

¡AHHHHHHHHHH, LA ODIOOOO!- exclama y regresa a la cámara de gravedad. Ya en la tarde, la corporación es visitada por Milk y número 18. Las chicas fueron a pasar una tarde de charlas con su mejor amiga

**En cuanto las chicas, arriban al lugar...**

¡Bulmaaaaa!- la esposa de Goku, venía muy alegre con una canasta en la mano- ¡Ya llegamosssss!- Vegeta quien estaba entrenando, asoma su cabeza por la ventana de la cámara y las observa muy molesto- ¡Y traje pastelllllll!

¡Bulmaaaaaaaaaa!- la rubia la llama con más fuerza

¡Ahhhh!- Vegeta grita, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres- ¿Pueden bajar el tono de voz, mujeres escandalosas?- Milk enarca las cejas- ¡Con esos gritos no me puedo concentrar!

¡Válgame, que grosero!- 18 se pone enfrente de Milk- ¿Esa es la forma de dirigirte a unas mujeres como nosotras?- Vegeta bufe

"A un proyecto de mujer y una chatarra oxidada"- dice Vegeta y las chicas se enfurecen- ¡No se le pueden llamar, mujeres!- Bulma sale a recibir a sus amigas y escucha lo que dice su esposo

¡Jiiiiiiiiii, que maleducado!- Milk se enfada- ¡No puedo creer que Bulma terminara con un simio tan salvaje como tú!- Eso hace enojar a Vegeta- ¡Debieras estar en un zoológico!

¿Cómo dices, mujer?- se pone cara a cara- ¡La que debería terminar en un zoológico eres...!

¡Milk, 18, vengannnn!- Bulma trata de calmar las aguas e interrumpe la discusión- ¡Qué bueno que llegaron!- sonríe- ¡Vamos entren, chicas!- mira a su marido- ¡No permitan que ningún simio peludo, le contagie los piojos!- el saiyayin aprieta los puños, las mujeres lo ignoran y entran a la casa. Bulma se le queda mirando

¿Piojos?- la mira incrédulo

¡Hmp!- su esposa le da vuelta la cara y entra. Vegeta patea el césped

¡Bah... mujeres!

¡Hola, Vegeta!

¡Ahhhhhhh!- Goku aparece de pronto con su tele transportación, asustando al príncipe- ¡Que imbécil!- se queja- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kakarotto?

¡Vine a visitar a los amigos!- contesta con una gran sonrisa- ¿Y tú qué haces?- Vegeta bufe

¡Tratando de entrenar!- responde enojado- ¡Pero no me puedo concentrar si a cada momento, me interrumpe las brujas!- mira en dirección a su casa- ¡O los molestos insectos!- lo dice por Goku con mucho sarcasmo y el guerrero de anaranjado mira hacia todos lados

Pero Vegeta...- dice Goku con inocencia- ¡Yo no veo ningún insecto por aquí!- eleva los hombros y Vegeta se azota la cara

¡Qué idiota!- dice el príncipe

¡Oye, Vegeta!- se anima Goku- ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?- Vegeta enarca las cejas con gusto

¡Mmm, bien, de acuerdo!- le hace señas- Entremos a la cámara... quizás una lucha, me permita descargar mi ira...- dice mirando de nuevo hacia su casa. Goku solo atina a seguirlo sin entender nada...

**Más tarde... **

¡Es de lo peor!- Bulma toma largos tragos de café, mientras fuma con nerviosismo- ¡Ya no lo soporto más!- apaga el 18 cigarrillo de la tarde y enciende otro. Ante las atentas miradas de la rubia y la morena- ¡Es un grosero y maleducado! ¡Me hace quedar mal en todo el barrio!

Bulma...- Milk le hace gestos- Ya...

¡Es un desastre!- continua Bulma- ¡Y no solo en la casa!... la última reunión de negocios que tuvimos en la empresa, me dejo re mal parada... ¡Con su vocabulario ordinario y su salvaje forma de comportarse! ¡Quedamos como unos completos tontos1- fuma con desesperación- ¡Por su culpa soy el hazmerreír de la alta sociedad!

¡Vamos, no es para tanto!- 18 trata de calmarla.

¡BLUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!- se escucha otra explosión... las chicas se tapan los oídos

¿Decías, 18?- Bulma se arranca los pelos- ¿Lo ven? Es así todo el día... Entrenando y destrozándolo todo... ¡Ya no lo soportoooo!

¡AHHHHH!- Vegeta sale volando con un golpe que le propina Goku. Vegeta cae contra la pared y golpea su cabeza- ¡Auuuu, maldita seaaa!- se soba la cabeza

¡Jiiiiiiiiiii, creo que me pase!- Goku rechina los dientes- ¿Estas bien Vegeta?- se le acerca. Vegeta se levanta tambaleándose y escucha las voces de las chicas, hablando

¡Cállate, Kakaro...!

¡Es un salvaje!- escucha de la boca de su esposa y enarca las cejas- ¡Y después se jacta diciendo!... "Soy el príncipe de los Saiyayin, ohhhhh"- dice con ironía

¿Queee?- Vegeta gruñe entre dientes

¡Es un completo idiota!- grita Bulma- ¡Ahhhh, ni siquiera se parece a los príncipes reales! ¡Es totalmente lo contrario!- Milk y 18, la miran preocupadas- ¡Es un inútil, maleducado, salvaje, troglodita, imbécil, bueno para nada y grosero, muuuuuuuuy grosero!- Goku también escucha lo que dice su amiga, Bulma

¡Auuuu!- dice Goku- ¡Hasta acá llegaron las esquirlas!

¿Así?- gime Vegeta con bronca y Goku puede ver la ira creciente del príncipe

¿No sé qué puede ver en el?... ¡Ayyyyyy!- se toma la cabeza- ¡Debí quedarme con Yamcha!- esto calo hondo en el alma del príncipe- ¡Al menos él era más tierno y educado!- esto ya fue demasiado para el joven príncipe

¡Por favor, Bulma, no exageres!- La interrumpe Milk- ¡No es para tanto!- sonríe nerviosa- Quizás si trabajas un poco en el carácter de Vegeta, por ahí cambia... ¿No?

¡¿Cambiar?!- se burla Bulma- ¡Ja! ¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas!- Vegeta hierve de cólera- ¡Vegeta no cambiaría ni de casualidad!- prosigue- ¡Vegeta solo sería otro, cuando los cerdos vuelen!

¿Así?- murmura Vegeta

¡Cálmate, Vegeta!- lo para Goku

¡Si Vegeta se volviera tierno y amable, yoooo!- agarra un libro de la escuela de Trunks- ¡Tomo este libro y lo devoró!- se burla- ¡Pagina por página!

¡Pues eso veraz, Bulma!-Vegeta deja de escuchar- ¿Con que crees que yo no puedo cambiar, eh?- aprieta los puños - ¡Pues veraz que si puedo hacerlo!- trata de pararse pero no puede, se marea- ¡Cambiare y te hare tragar tus propias palabras!- Goku se le acerca

¿Vegeta, estas bien?- pregunta Goku preocupado

¡Ya veraz, Bulma!... ¡Te hare comer ese libro, pagina por página...uyyy!- finaliza y de repente cae desmayado

¡Ahhhh, Vegetaaa!- Goku corre a su auxilio

¿Estará bien?- Pregunta Bulma preocupada a su padre

Si querida...- Briefs tapa a Vegeta con una manta- Solo fue un golpe, pero estará bien, él es fuerte...- sonríe

Igual no deja de preocuparme...

¡Perdón, Bulma!- Goku se rasca la nuca- Fue mi culpa, yo lo golpee muy fuerte

No te disculpes... en si se lo merece- Vegeta mueve los dedos- Quizás así y de una buena vez, deja un poco de lado su salvaje comportamiento- se levanta Bulma con molestia y deja la habitación, ante la preocupada mirada de sus padres y amigos. Los demás regresan a sus respectivos hogares, dejando al príncipe inconsciente, solo en la enfermería

**A la mañana siguiente...**

¡Ahhhhh!- Bulma se levanta de un acogedor descanso- ¡Qué bien dormí!- y va hacia el comedor

¡Buenos días, Bulma!- se oye una "alegre voz"

¡Buen dia, Vegeta!- saluda como si nada- ¿Ehh?- Bulma se voltea y ve a su esposo, sentado en la mesa con un periódico entre las manos

¿Dormiste bien princesa?- El moreno le pregunta con una cálida sonrisa. Bulma al verlo, se frota los ojos, sorprendida

¿Qué demonios?- abre sus ojos más grande- ¡Ahhh, claro!... ¡Aun debo estar dormida!- dice con una tonta sonrisa- ¡Debo estar sonámbula! ¡Me iré a dormir otra vez!- termina y vuelve a la cama... pero al rato regresa y mira sorprendida a su esposo

¿Bulma?- Vegeta enarca las cejas- ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?- ambos se quedan mirándose fijamente

¡Ahhhhh, Vegetaaaaaaaa!- Bulma de improvisto, salta al lado de su esposo y le toca la frente- ¿¡Qué te pasa, te sientes mal!?

Para nada...- el moreno sonríe de oreja a oreja- ¡Hoy estoy mejor que nunca, cielo!- Bulma lo mira incrédula. No puede creer que su esposo, sonría con tanta naturalidad

¡No, algo debe estar mal!- Bulma comienza a desesperarse- ¡Goku debió golpearte en la cabeza muy duro!- lo revisa con mucho cuidado- ¿Te duele algo, Vegeta?- lo sacude de los brazos- ¡Dimeeeeeeeeeeee!

No, no me golpee, tranquila querida mía...- De improvisto, Vegeta le da un tierno beso en la frente. Su esposa esta en las nubes- ¡Estoy muy bien, preciosa! ¿Lo ves?- le guiña el ojo

¡AHHHHhhhhhhhhh!- Bulma ya no pude más por la impresión y cae desmayada

¡Ayyyy!- Bulma poco a poco, recobra la conciencia- ¿Dónde estoy?

¡En casa, hija!- su madre le sonríe y la abraza- ¡Me asustaste mucho!- la peli azul, se toma la frente

¿Qué paso?

Te desmayaste...- le sonríe- ¡Por la impresión!- su hija ya recuerda

¡Ahhh, es cierto!- se levanta Bulma- ¿Y Vegeta? ¿Dónde está?- se desespera- ¿Esta bien?

¡Tranquila, hija, él está muy bien!- la serena- Fue a llevar a Trunks al colegio...- responde como si nada

¡Ah, bueno...! ¿Cómo?- Bulma está más que sorprendida- ¿Cómo qué lo llevo a la escuela?- su madre asiente

Así es... y es muy extraño...- se toma la cara- Está muy raro desde temprano, es muy amable y hasta me dio ¡Un beso!- la rubia se le enrojece la cara. Bulma está sin palabras

Quizás el golpe en la cabeza si le afecto... y mucho... ¡En cuanto regrese, lo revisare una vez más!- dice Bulma decidida y preocupada.

**Mientras, Vegeta regresa a su hogar y en el camino se encuentra con su vecina. Rachel al verlo, se echa para atrás, asustada, soltando al piso todas sus compras**

¡Ahhhh, es el!- Vegeta al ver a su vecina...

¡Muy buenos días, vecina!- dice con una voz muy suave. La mujer está de piedra- ¡Hoy es un gran y bonito día, no lo cree!- lo dice con una fresca sonrisa

¿Ehhh? ... ¡Ahhh, si,... siiii!- responde la mujer y baja a levantar sus cosas

¡Oh, oh, espere!- el moreno se agacha y la ayuda a recoger sus cosas- ¡Yo la ayudo, permíteme!- La mujer esta impresionada- Aquí tiene sus cosas...- se las entrega

¡Ahhh, gra... gracias!

¡No tiene por qué!- se da vuelta- ¡Hasta luego, vecina!- el joven príncipe, la saluda guiñándole el ojo y la mujer se pone colorada- ¡Que tenga un hermoso día!- se retira

¡Vallaaa!- sonríe- ¡Pero qué hombre más mono, jujuju!- termina contenta

¡Bulmaaaa, queridaaaa!- Vegeta entra a la casa- ¡Ya regrese amor!- Bulma al oír su voz, sale de su laboratorio y lo que ve, la deja anonadada

¡Vegeta, ahhhhh!- abre grande sus ojos azules- ¡Pero... que guapo, estas!- no puede creerlo. Su esposo esta vestido con un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa blanca semi desabotonada y zapatos negros. Y lo que más destaca al guapo príncipe es su nueva actitud- ¡Nun, nun, nunca te había visto así!

Es que me vestí, exclusivamente para ti...- da una vuelta- ¿Te gusta?- Bulma sube y baja repetidamente la cabeza

¡Me encanta!- Bulma no lo puede creer y más cuando su esposo se acerca. El, la toma de las mejillas- ¡Ve... ve... Vegeta!- su esposo la besa en los labios. La peli azul quedo muda

¡Qué bueno, mi amor!- le acaricia la mejilla- Me hubiese sentido muy mal si mi ropa no te gustaba, pero que bueno que te encanto mi cielo...

¡No, eso nunca, créelo!- los ojos de Bulma se ponen en forma de corazones

Bueno... si me disculpas, iré a limpiar la cámara de gravedad...- Esto desconcierta a Bulma

¿Limpiar? ¡¿Vas a limpiar?!

¡Claro!- Vegeta enarca las cejas- ¡No pretenderás que deje el lugar echo un tiradero, cariño!- le sonríe- En cuanto termine, pasare todo el día contigo mi cielo...- y con esto se retira. Bulma se tira al suelo y sus ojos brillan de felicidad

¡Válgame, por Kamiiiii!- eleva sus ojos al cielo- ¡Esto es un milagrooo!- después en esa misma tarde, Vegeta invito a su bella esposa al cine y a cenar. Bulma miraba a su esposo con ojos enamorados, el saiyayin se comportaba de una manera dulce y cariñosa, y esto provocaba que Bulma se sintiera en las nubes... Incluso su hijo Trunks se impresiono por el extraño actuar de su padre. El príncipe se comportaba como un padre responsable y amoroso.

¡Vegeta!- Bulma lo abrazaba- ¡Eres increíble!- Su esposo le acaricia el pelo-¡Eres adorable!- Vegeta la mira de costado

¿Tú lo crees?- sonríe Vegeta

¡Sí!- apoya su cabeza en el hombre de el- ¡Espero que nunca cambies!- él le palmea la espalda- ¡Bendito sea Goku y tu golpe en la cabeza!- el príncipe hace una semi sonrisa- ¡Quédate así para siempre!

Como digas...mi amor...- responde

**Una semana después...**

¡Es un milagrooooo!- Bulma le contaba las nuevas a sus amiga, Milk y número 18. Ambas mujeres no podían creer lo que les decía la genio.

¿En serio?- Milk esta impactada- ¡No puedo creerlo, Bulma! ¿Estas segura que no tiene amnesia?

No... Lo revise muy bien y está intacto... los resultados de sus exámenes dieron negativos, no tiene ningún tipo de daño cerebral, está sano- termina contenta

Pues sigo sin creerlo...

¡Pues yo también, jejeje!.. ¡El nuevo Vegeta es adorable!- esta súper feliz- ¡Es tan dulce, amable, bondadoso y cariñoso!... ¡Nunca jamás creí decir esto!- Vegeta se va acercando y se detiene en seco al escuchar a su esposa desde el pasillo- ¡Pero espero que Vegeta se quede así para siempre, no extraño al viejo Vegeta para nada!- el moreno hace un gesto de disgusto- ¡Me gusta así como esta!

¡Ohhh, pero por dioooos!- Vegeta interrumpe la charla de las mujeres- ¡Que es lo que ven mis ojos!- Tanto Milk como 18 se ponen a la defensiva- ¡Debo estar en el Olimpo!- las esposas de Goku y Krilin lo miran desencajadas- ¡Porque veo a tres hermosas diosas frente a mis ojos!

¡¿Diosassss?!- dicen las tres juntas. Vegeta sonríe y se acerca a las chicas

¡Señorita Milk!- Vegeta toma la mano de la morena y la besa- ¡Hoy está muy hermosa!- Este comentario hace molestar a Bulma- ¡Tengo envidia de Goku, por tener a su lado a una mujer tan mona como usted!

¡Ahhhh!- Milk se avergüenza- ¡Gra... gracias!- mira incrédula a 18

Y usted, señorita...- le guiña el ojo a la rubia- Usted tampoco se queda atrás... esta preciosa, como siempre...- Bulma aprieta los dientes

¡Ayyy, gracias!- la androide esta de igual de roja que Milk

Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer...- les tira un beso y se va. 18 y Milk lo ven retirarse y Bulma muy enojada va hacia la cocina

¡Voy a hacer un poco de café!- se retira furiosa

¿Pero que fue esoooo?- las chicas se sonríen- ¡Que lindoooo!- exclaman la rubia y la morena juntas. Una hora más tarde, las chicas se retiran al notar a Bulma con los labios fruncidos

Bueno, nos vamos...- dice Milk

¡Que tengan un buen día!- las despide Bulma con enojo y en eso ven como Vegeta sale de la cámara de gravedad sin camisa. Los ojos de Milk y 18 se posan en el príncipe. Toda su reluciente musculatura se hace notar. Esto enoja a Bulma y Vegeta al notar eso, dice:

¡Esperen, señoritas!- las llama Vegeta- ¿Quieren que las acompañe a sus respectivos hogares?- les guiña el ojo

¡No, no hace falta!- lo corta Bulma- Ellas pueden irse solas, Vegeta...

¡Yo puedo volar!- responde número 18- no se moleste

¿Pero la señorita, Milk?- la señala- Ella no puede volar...- Milk sonríe ente tal gesto- Yo la llevare

¡Que no!- se enfada Bulma

Que si...- Vegeta se toca el pelo- Además, no puedo dejar que la esposa de mi mejor amigo vuelva sola- dice con preocupación- Esta hora ya es muy peligrosa para una mujer tan indefensa y bella como ella...- le sonríe a Milk y esta se enrojece mas

¡Ohhh, Vegeta!- le agradece Milk- ¡Eres todo un primorrr!- Bulma la fusila con la mirada y Vegeta enarca una ceja

Espéreme, aquí, Milk... enseguida regreso...- se toca su pecho desnudo- Voy a ponerme una camisa limpia- las chicas le sonríen y Bulma va tras los pasos de su marido

¡Válgame!- Milk lo ve alejarse- ¡Por Kami!... ¡Vegeta es tan lindo cuando viene y como cuando se va, jejee!- Exclama maravillada

¡Si es verdad, es tan buen mozo!- apoya la moción 18, hasta que ambas mujeres se miran y entre ellas se cachetean - ¿¡Pero qué dices, Milk!?... ¡Plafff!- le da una bofetada- ¡Reacciona, es Vegeta!- la sacude de los hombros

¡Y tu también, 18!.. ¡Plafff!- le da una a la rubia- ¡No nos olvidemos de que es Vegeta, Vegeta!- se dicen para volver a la realidad

¡Esta me queda muy bien!- Vegeta se viste con una camisa y unos pantalones negros- ¡Me veo como todo un galán!

¿Se pude saber que rayos estás haciendo?- Bulma lo encara furiosa

Nada...- se hace el desentendido

¿Cómo que nada?- se cruza de brazos- ¿Desde cuándo te encanta piropear a mis amigas, eh?- le apunta- ¿Y desde cuando eres tan amable y galante con las demás? ¡Contéstame!

Solo es por ser caballero...- levanta los hombros- No puedo dejar que esas dos indefensas y bellas mujeres, regresen solas a su casa, es muy tarde y peligroso

¿Bellasssssssssss?- Bulma arde en celos

Si, bellas... con permiso, querida...- la corre para un costado y se mira al espejo- Tengo que llevarlas, no puedo hacerlas esperar más...- y abandona la habitación

¡Vegetaaaa!- Ella sigue gritando y ve como Vegeta toma en brazos a Milk. La morena se ruboriza. Esto hace enfadar a Bulma- ¡Bájala ya!

¿Vámonos, chicas?- Vegeta le habla a 18 y a Milk

¡SIIII!- responde ambas hipnotizadas. Vegeta y la rubia, emprenden el vuelo, ignorando por completo a Bulma

¡AHHHH, CANALLAAA!- grita con furia. El príncipe al ver a su esposa tan enfada, no puede evitar una sonrisa.

**Dos semanas después...**

**Bulma regresa del salón del trabajo. La peli azul deja su bolso negro, se quita el saco y se encamina hacia la cocina. Allí está su madre, bebiendo muy tranquila una taza de té. Su hija se pone en frente de su madre y da un sentido suspiro. Su madre la mira fijo y unos segundos después, Bulma dice:**

¡COMO LO ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grita con todas sus fuerzas

¡Bu, Bulma querida!- la consuela- Dime... ¿Qué hizo, Vegeta esta vez?

¡Lo de siempre!- golpea la mesa- ¡Coqueteando con todas las chicas de la empresa! ¡Ya me tiene harta!- se queja- ¿Sabes lo que paso hoy?- su madre niega con la cabeza- ¡Todas las empleadas del lugar lo tratan como si fuese un ídolo! ¡No paran de decirle! ¡Vegeta, eres un primor!- dice con bronca- ¡Y tiene a todas las accionistas bajo sus pies! ¡Y hace apenas semanas, no lo podían ni ver!... ¡Y ahora es casi un dios!

¿Pero eso no era lo que querías, Bulma?- su madre pregunta- ¿No querías que fuese amoroso y dulce?- Bulma se muerde los labios- ¿Y no decías que en la empresa Vegeta era antes una vergüenza? ¡Ahora es admirado! ¿Por qué te molesta tanto, hija?

¡Porque ya no es el mismo! ¡Y porque tengo celos de que!

¡Eres un primor, Vegeta!- se oye una voz femenina desde la ventana

¿Y ahora qué?- se queja Bulma y mira por la ventana- ¡Ahhh, demonios!- ve como su esposo ayuda a unas chicas con sus compras. Ellas le tiran un beso de agradecimiento y este les sonríe- ¡AGGGG, OTRA VEZZZ!- y corre a la calle

¡Ayyyy, no, otra vez!- Su madre se queja- ¡Otra vez va haber pelea!

¡Qué buen vecino es usted, señor!- Unas cuantas chicas rodean a Vegeta- ¡Y tan amable!

¡Oh, por favor!- se hace el avergonzado- No es para tanto...- Bulma llega y se cruza de brazos al verlo

¿Cómo podríamos agradecérselo?- las chicas lo observan maravilladas

No tienen que agradecerme, por favor, es un enorme placer el poder ayudarlas...- levanta el pulgar

¡Ejemp, EJEMPPP!- carraspea Bulma y las chicas al ver esos oídos de Bulma echando humo, se retiran a toda prisa

¡AHHH, Cielo!- se da vuelta Vegeta- ¿Estabas aquí?

¡Siii, estaba aquí viendo como seduces y coqueteas con todas!- le apunta con el dedo

Estas equivocada, Bulma...- se toca el pelo- Yo no coqueteo con nadie...- mira hacia la calle y puede ver a sus vecinas que lo saludan con una sonrisa, él les devuelve el saludo- ¡Adiossss!

¡Adiooooooooooos!- las mujeres se sonrojan y esto hace explotar a Bulma

¡AHHHH, ERES UN CANALLA!- lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastra hacia adentro de la casa

¡Auuu!- Vegeta se deja arrastrar como si nada- ¿Por qué me llamas canalla, querida?

¡Deja de hacerte el galán con las mujeres!- escupe rabiosa- ¡Ya me tiene cansada tu generosidad y tu amabilidad! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

¿Pero por qué?- enarca las cejas

¡Por que no!- se enoja- ¡Me molesta, me enoja, me irrita!- le responde- ¿Cuándo volverás a ser como antes? ¿Por qué incluso dejaste de entrenar?

¡Porque ya no lo necesito, cielo!

¡Deja de llamarme cieloooo!- grita con todas sus fuerzas. Vegeta baja la cabeza

¿Pensé que mi nuevo yo te gustaba?- dice con un murmuro

¡Pues ya no!- responde- ¡Porque siendo agradable, atraes a todo el mundo!- Vegeta levanta una ceja- ¡Y eso me da...!

¿Celos?- dice Vegeta y Bulma lo admite

¡Si, me dan celos!... ¡Y por eso quiero que vuelva a hacer el mismo de antes!- se sincera- ¡Odio como Milk y 18 se sonrojan al verte, odio como te aman en el barrio! ¡Odio como las chicas de la empresa mueren por ti! ¡Quiero que dejes de ser tan amable!

¿En serio?- pregunta Vegeta con inocencia

¡Siii, vuelve a ser grosero, majadero, ordinario, salvaje! ¡Ve por Goku y que te de otro golpe en la cabeza y regresa a la normalidad!- descarga su ira- ¡Quiero a mi simio bruto de nuevo!

¿Y si no puedo volver a ser como antes?- pregunta- ¿Qué harías?

¡Me mato!- Dice Bulma entre lágrimas y Vegeta sonríe con malicia

¿Y si mejor te comes un libro?- dice Vegeta y Bulma levanta la cabeza

¿Cómo dices?- ella enarca las cejas

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAAJAAAAAA!- De repente, Vegeta entra a reírse a carcajadas

¿Oye?- Bulma esta desencajada- ¿De qué te ríes?

¡DE ti!- le señala

¿Qué?

Me rio de ti, mujer...- sonríe como antes, con sarcasmo- Me rio porque al fin admites que te equivocaste...- Bulma sigue sin entender

¿Ehhh?- ella no entiende nada

¡Todo era una mentira mía!- ella abre los ojos- Yo no cambie nada... solo fingí ser amable y tierno, solo para demostrarte hembra humana, que yo sí puedo cambiar...- Bulma al escucharlo se enoja más- Me demuestras que a pesar de que soy un majadero, me amas más así, que siendo amable...

¿Queeee, era toda una mentira?

¡Sí!- Vegeta sonríe con maldad- ¡Lo hice para que te tragues tus propias palabras! ¡Y te comas el libro de Trunks, pagina por página, jejeje!- su esposa estalla en cólera

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ERES UN CANALLAAA, TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡JAJAJAJAAAAJAJAAAAAAAAAA!- Vegeta se ríe a todo lo que dan sus pulmones y ve como su hijo Trunks regresa de la escuela- ¡Oye, Trunks!

¿Si papa?

¿Me prestas un libro?-Su hijo obedece

¡Ten Bulma!- le da el libro- ¡Vamos comételo!- se cruza de brazos- Quiero ver que te lo comes página por página, jejeje- ella toma el libro con mucha rabia

¡Te odio! ¿Lo sabias?- ella entra a su hogar

¡Jajajaja!- se sigue riendo, su hijo no entiende nada

Bulma al entrar cierra la puerta y al darse vuelta, sonríe ampliamente- ¡Ayyyy, Vegeta!- se toma del pecho- ¡Eres en verdad un primor!

¡BLUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!- al día siguiente se vuelven a escuchar unas explosiones, sacudiendo otra vez la paz de la ciudad

¡AHHHHHHHHHH, VEGETAAAAAAAAAAA!- los vecinos de Bulma, al oír los gritos, suspiran derrotados. Todo volvió a la normalidad después de todo

**FIN**

¡**Bien, termine! Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia mía. A todos aquellos que siguen mi historia: ¡Milk, solo ámame a mí!, quédense tranquilos que ya en la próxima semana, subiere más capítulos... ¡Les suplico, paciencia!**

**Bueno es todo, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos la próxima... ¡Bye!**

**MIKEMASTERS Z**


End file.
